


Survey Says... Sex

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany and Shirley wake up together.AU as all hell.





	Survey Says... Sex

It’s been a few weeks since Shirley and Bettany met backstage at BBC Breakfast. Since then they have met a few times for coffee or other drinks. The meetings usually ended with both women home alone... even if they did almost always share a cab on the nights they went out. 

The night before had been different. Shirley knew that much. All the same she had been a little surprised to find that she was not alone in bed... and definitely not clothed. At all. She had moved quietly to tuck dark brown hair out of Bettany’s face, smiling slightly when Bettany stirred, her dark brown eyes taking a moment to focus. 

“Morning...”

Shirley was almost grinning. 

“Morning...”

Bettany had moved to sit up, glancing down at herself before adding.

“Did we....”

“I have no idea...”

“So...”

“So...”

“Survey says... sex.”

Bettany is almost laughing even as she moves to push a curl of dark brown hair out of Shirley’s eyes, taking in the fear in her eyes, enjoying the way that Shirley nipped her lower lip between her teeth. She is still smiling even as she speaks again.

“Don’t look so worried...”

She pauses before leaning to kiss Shirley lightly, smiling when Shirley’s dark brown eyes sparkled a little. 

“I’m not mad...”

“So... is this... a one off?”

“Depends...”

Bettany smirks, letting her hand tangle into Shirley’s hair, settling back on the bed and pulling Shirley down against her to kiss her again. 

“Do you want it to be?”

Shirley smirks, saying nothing as she steals another kiss, this time letting her hand slide up Bettany’s inner thigh, enjoying the soft gasp Bettany lets out.

“Does that answer your question?”

She smirks, kissing Bettany again.


End file.
